


【FGO/闪恩X立香♀】Salvatore（上）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777
Summary: 涉及闪恩无差前提下的闪闪X立香和恩奇都X立香，注意！闪恩闪无差，闪闪和小恩有切实的亲密关系前提！
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	【FGO/闪恩X立香♀】Salvatore（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及闪恩无差前提下的闪闪X立香和恩奇都X立香，注意！闪恩闪无差，闪闪和小恩有切实的亲密关系前提！

热城的迷离微光开始闪烁，红宝石，绿玛瑙，蓝水晶般的霓虹灯亦然

我的国王俯瞰浮华人世，一切都如此纸醉金迷

1.

迄今为止，藤丸立香仍未彻底搞懂那两个人之间的关系该如何定义。

如果一定要她来形容，她只能定义为：他们是远超一切凡俗定义的亲密与信赖，同时拥有着不可动摇的羁绊，这一切都让这两个本来就非同寻常的人永远不会产生凡人之间会有的猜疑和嫉妒。与他们二人相比，一直在思考这段关系，也耿耿于怀这种关系的自己，反而是一个走不出世俗边界的平凡人类。

所以自己在这二人之间究竟算什么，她不敢妄言，也从不敢去询问他们二人中的任何一个。比起得到一个什么都不算的答案，她更愿意相信其实根本没有答案。

当她独自一个人时，确切来说，是当她偶尔独自一人时，自从撞破了那两个人的关系，并且发生了那样的事后……她就很少是独自一人了，吉尔伽美什时不时还会忙碌一下，但大部分时间里，恩奇都是会来找她作伴的，她现在甚至越来越分不清，她更期待和哪一个在一起……说远了，夜深人静，她独处时便深感良心不安，难以给自身的处境一个合理的解释，她既痛恨自己的卑微和渺小，也替自己迟迟无法做出离开这一正确决断而感到悲哀，有那么几次她孤身一人待在偌大的别墅里，夜不能寐，决心要放弃，但第二天清晨到来，不苟言笑的管家敲开她的房门，告诉她吉尔伽美什在二十分钟后要和她一起用早餐，她便立刻起床，用最快的速度把自己弄得干干净净，换上一条他喜欢的裙子匆匆下楼。

吉尔伽美什要求她必须每天都穿得不一样，所以他给了她一大笔钱让她去购物，这不是他在开玩笑，因为当他真正开玩笑的时候，能从中得到幽默的往往只有他一个人，听众只会害怕，立香和他认识才不到一个月，但已经有了塞满两个大衣柜的衣服和能摆满三个托盘的昂贵首饰，吉尔伽美什一开始就提醒过她：“要最好的。”

她因为他这句话而神色黯然，他也轻易地看穿了她的小心思，并且不加掩饰地讥讽：“你自然不是最好的，所以才要用最好的东西来帮衬。”

这个男人总是能轻而易举地挫伤他人的自尊，就好像他不认为其他人在他面前是应该有自尊的，她一声不吭地承受着，他看了她的表情一会，不屑的哼了一声：

“别摆出那副扫兴的表情，至少你是我看得上的。”

吉尔伽美什爱听好话，也很受用别人面对他时小心翼翼的态度，但同时极端的讨厌谄媚的人，偏偏大多数人又拎不清这二者的界限，所以得罪他的人居多，有一次上床之后，他心情很好，主动对立香说：

“你那么怕我，敬畏我，就像惊弓之鸟，但还总是自觉自愿地靠近过来，就是这一点让我觉得有趣。”

顺便他还给了她一个即使她偶尔惹他不开心他也会宽容她的诺言，只是这份殊荣搞得她更紧张了。

有很多时候，来叫她起床的人是恩奇都，自从他也住在这里后，大厅的每一寸瓷砖都打扫得一尘不染，很多地方也铺上了柔软的地毯——来自吉尔伽美什的授意，恩奇都不爱拘束，也不爱穿鞋子，他不会敲她的门，只会像猫一样轻巧地走进来，也会像猫一样静静地蜷伏在她身旁，观察她从睡梦中清醒过来的样子，立香睁开眼睛时，便会看到那张秀丽到混淆性别的面容面对着自己，而她往往会在他的注视下用被子蒙住头，为晨起的尚未梳妆过的脸蛋感到羞耻。

和恩奇都在一起的时候不必担心下楼会晚，吉尔伽美什也不会因为等待而心生不悦，只是当他们三人坐在一起时，立香总会表现得比较安静，他们不问她什么，她就什么也不答。

这种时候，夜晚来纠缠过她的矛盾和痛苦就烟消云散了。

2.

和吉尔伽美什的邂逅是一场意外，这是美化之后的说法，说的难听一点，她是他在第五大道上捡来的，当然藤丸立香并不是一个从业中的小妓女，她只是个无辜的留学生，第五大道的路她走过了上百遍，却从没想过会有这样的奇遇，毋庸置疑，她本来会拒绝这种邀请，可能还会带着一种受冒犯的冷漠态度去拒绝对方，然而当那个金发男人在华灯初上的街边摇下车窗，眯起那对红宝石一样的眼睛对她说话时，她还是站住了脚步。

显而易见，他很迷人，也拥有一切迷人的资本，那并非是一个凡人能够企及的美丽程度，说白了就是这个男人拥有足够让任何地方都蓬荜生辉的魅力，他令人一见惊艳，这就是她为之停下来的原因。

吉尔伽美什很少正眼看人，不过当他真正正视一个人的时候，要么那个人确实得到了了他的认可，要么就会在他的注视下怕得冷汗直流，前者总归是极少数的，他看向她的时候也是用一贯睥睨的神态，哪怕他坐在车里，她站在路边，高度不对等，他还是压人一头，她走近他的车窗，他的眼睛也顺便从那一方窗口中丈量了一下她纤细的腰肢和玲珑娇翘的臀部，那一截曲线很曼妙，当她弯下腰，轻声细气地询问有什么能帮助他时，他看着她的脸庞，不紧不慢地展露出了一点不好捉摸的笑意。

就像电影里一样，他只是问路，语气并不真诚，但那又如何，电影取材于现实，唯一不按电影套路发展的就是，他问的地方她从来没有没听说过，所以他非常自然地一昂下巴，要她上车，陪他一起找。

只犹豫了三秒，显然三秒也是吉尔伽美什耐心的极限，面对想要的东西，他习惯不花费什么力气就得到，没人能怠慢他，所以一半是向往一半是惧怕，她怀着复杂又激动的心情上了那辆车，那是一切的开端，此后的那段时间，她就一直活在梦里，吉尔伽美什就是那种有本事让人做梦的人，只是美梦还是噩梦由他说了算。

吉尔伽美什和她随口聊了几句，他问得漫不经心，立香也回答得不明所以，因为她的心思根本不在他说话的内容上，而是在他的金发和红眼睛，在他握着方向盘修长白皙的手指和裸露出来的一截小臂上，这种美丽又奢靡的人，人一辈子往往极少有机会去近距离欣赏，所以她不停地偷看他，而他宽容地允许了。

虽然吉尔伽美什的温柔程度远不及爱德华的一半，立香也自认为没有薇薇安那么风情娇娆，但这并不妨碍她把这一段故事联想为另一种版本的《风月俏佳人》，也正是因为联想到了这样一个故事，她的尊严迫使她对吉尔伽美什开口澄清：

“先生，我不是妓女，如果您有那种打算，还是请放我下车吧。”

他就像觉得她非常好笑地那样笑了一声，顺便鄙夷了女人独有的小心思，“你觉得我会让一个妓女坐在我身边？”他反问。

“我没那个意思。”她勉为其难地说，就跟自取其辱了一样。

“你不是妓女，这是我在你身边停下的原因，”他没什么恶意地嘲笑她，“妓女的眼睛会盯紧来往的车辆，筛选出她们认为能捞一笔的对象，你每天都从她们身边经过，难道没有观察？”

她有点呆呆地回答：“没有。”

“总之，”他已经有点不耐烦这个话题了，“我编了一个借口在你身边停下，我主动允许你坐在我身边，如果你还觉得妓女能得到这种待遇，就下车。”

有那么一瞬间，她差点给他道歉了，但万幸，她忍住了，她的沉默换来他侧头玩味的一瞥，恰巧一束路灯飞快地掠过他异色的虹膜，她看到他的瞳仁是像蛇一样的竖瞳，不禁暗暗心惊，又忍不住想细细端详。

在路上，她得知了他的姓名和身份，吉尔伽美什来自的国度比她想象得更加遥远，因为一些比较复杂的原因（他不热衷聊工作）他不得不在这座城市停留三个月，可能会更久一点，直到他在这里的一切都如他所想的运转起来，他才能放心离开，既然他是个贵族身份的人，立香也就不再多问他留在这的原因，免得惹他不快。

吉尔伽美什带她来到了他的住所，仅仅因为要在这留住数月，他就买了一座别墅庄园，这可不是四季酒店的豪华套房能够比拟的程度，但立香意外的不太惊讶，她对于此人已经有了初步了解，吉尔伽美什会委屈自己住酒店才奇怪。

他一定是在外面用过餐了，饱暖思淫欲，她在心里默默地想，吉尔伽美什也没有问她吃过晚饭没有，更没给她参观的机会，他直接把她带到了卧室，如她所料，卧室大得像个皇宫，摆设和家具都很华丽，吉尔伽美什应该是唯一一个会在卧室放那么多金饰的人了，还没等她仔细一一看过，吉尔伽美什就吆喝她过来。

所以说比起那些奇珍异品，还是得优先把注意力放在这位身上啊，立香这样想着，叹了口气。

他抚摸了一会她乌缎一样的长发，又摸了摸她的脸，打量着她的面孔，立香表现得很顺从，也趁机仔细去观察他的眼睛，可能是他注视她的神态给了她一点鼓励，立香回忆起，按照她以往跟男友交往和被追求的经历当中，那些男人对她的反应来看，她对于男人应该还是有些吸引力的，至少没必要在两性关系中那么的自卑，所以她调整出一点笑容，尽量用那种深情专注的眼神去回望他，但是从她开始这么做的那一刻起，吉尔伽美什就对温存游戏失去了兴趣，表情也冷却了下来，他恢复了对万事都不上心的轻蔑，放开她，转过身给自己倒酒，有些无情地嘱咐她去洗澡。

立香洗澡的时候感觉那些滚烫的热水都淋在了自己的羞耻心上，她在热气氤氲中希望自己能冷静，她尝试分析自己面对这个刚认识了不到两小时的男人的心理，分析来分析去，只觉得自己有点像一个快死的人坚持着，只为了看一场雪地的极光，就像很多人跑到山顶忍受极寒的温度，只为看一场’几十年难得一遇’的流星雨，因为’以后再也不会见到了’这个概念在反复提醒人，让人去忍耐不能忍耐的事物，吉尔伽美什正是一个这样的存在。

但是她决定放弃了，吹干头发之后，她已经决定出门向这个男人道别，然后独自走回家，让发热的头脑吹吹夜晚的冷风，第二天到来的时候，她就能问心无愧地嘲笑昨天的自己色令智昏，可能还会跟自己其他的女性友人聊聊，自己见到过一个多么美貌又无礼的男人，但最终，她会把他抛之脑后。

她打定了主意后深吸一口气，坦然地走出浴室，抬起头，想要把那些打过腹稿的话告诉吉尔伽美什，但是只看他了一眼，她就不说话了。 

因为吉尔伽美什开始脱衣服了。

3.

在过去，她是难以想象一个男人的肉体能有多大的吸引力和诱惑性，毕竟那是女人的特权，男人自然也可以靠外貌来吸引人，但绝不至于让人到达神魂颠倒的地步，除非他另有魅力，即便如此，那种魅力也不会是通用的，并且终有一日会被免疫。

吉尔伽美什又一次成了例外，她忽然就愿意评价这个男人：他除了美貌，一无是处。但仔细品味一下，就能发现这句看似像贬义的话实则包含着极高的赞誉。

吉尔伽美什肤色很白，带着养尊处优的细腻光泽，每一寸肌肉线条都锻炼得恰到好处，将力量和肢体的美感维持在一个完美的平衡点，他全身上下没有一个部位不美，因此也毫不羞涩地袒露着自己这具雄性的肉体，不着丝缕，风骚华艳，他对她抬起手，修长的五指一根根收拢，极为随意地做了一个十足勾引的动作，命令道：“过来，别傻站着。”

她走到了床边，躺在他身旁，慢慢地脱下了浴袍，像个第一次被召幸的妃子，内心忐忑，夹杂着朦胧的期待和情愫。

“我不喜欢羞怯的女人，”他支着脸颊，好整以暇地盯着她身段纤纤的裸体，这个年轻姑娘衣衫尽褪后也没有让他失望，“羞涩令我扫兴。”

立香很想再提醒他一遍自己并非专业人士，毕竟吉尔伽美什的每个要求都显得无比任性。

“做点什么，”他说着，声音忽然压低，变得温柔而诱惑，“我不会生气的。”

如此之近的距离，她反而不敢直视他了，只是挪动着身体钻进他怀中，形状姣好的乳房在他胸口被挤压成了两个小雪球，立香用柔软的嘴唇小心翼翼地亲他的脸颊，力度不比亲吻一朵花更重，当她视线下移，看到男人性感的人鱼线时，又不知所措地移开眼神，看着那两块轮廓漂亮的胸肌，吉尔伽美什虽是个男人，但乳尖却是令人喉咙发紧的肉粉色，再往上就是凸显出来的深刻的锁骨，和优美修长的颈部……她实在羞于看他，又不忍不去看他，吉尔伽美什忽然叹了一口气。

立香以为自己令他不满意了，但下一秒，吉尔伽美什就把她拉到了自己身下。

“这副等待宠幸的表情很好。”他说着，手掌摸上她伶仃洁白的膝盖，分开了她的双腿，私处一览无余，立香还是忍不住别开了脑袋，吉尔伽美什用手指在她穴口浅浅地插弄了几下，问她是不是处女，得到了否定的回答后，他也只是说：“那很好。”

立香有了不好的预感，吉尔伽美什得到了否定的答案可能会很粗暴的对待她，如果真是那样，那就太可怕了，她本来就怕他……但事实证明她把他想得太俗套了，做爱的过程非常美妙而热辣，她上下两张小嘴都含过吉尔伽美什的阴茎，当他贯穿进她甬道深处，用硕大的性器顶端碾磨着柔嫩的环状口时，电流一样甘美刺激的快感还是令她有种被彻底破身的错觉，那种快感就像蛇一样，能钻进她心里，也只有真正水乳交融的时候，她才放下对这个男人的胆怯，能够大胆热情地拥抱他，亲吻他尊贵的皮肉，总之在他的掌控下，她快乐极了。

4.

吉尔伽美什性欲很旺盛，一两次根本不能令他满足，也只有最开始的时候，他才有耐心享受立香的服侍，和她那些瘙痒一样撩拨人的小动作，但欲望上来之后，他就开始嫌弃她动作磨磨蹭蹭，把她压在身下尽情地肏干，在他高频率的，漫长的抽插中，立香被快感过度刺激的甬道不住的痉挛，扭动着汗湿的身体，恍惚间错觉自己被捅成了一个契合吉尔伽美什尺寸的肉套子，一味在他胯下婉转承欢，她大脑空空如也，吉尔伽美什让她领略到了上天堂的滋味，只有魔鬼才能让人享受到这样的刺激。

“你不太擅长忍耐，”他捏着她沉浸在高潮中的小脸打量，“多忍耐一些，能享受到更多的快乐，也不至于被消耗得那么快。”

她让吉尔伽美什很舒服，但没有让他尽兴，吉尔伽美什不喜欢床伴半死不活的反应，但立香实在是承受不住如此猛烈的，不间断的予求予取，她经历了两次不应期的高潮，手脚都是酥软的，可即便如此，吉尔伽美什还是在她软绵绵的身体上又发泄了一次才罢休，他出了些汗，但未见疲态，休憩了一会后，性器仍然保持着半硬的状态，立香勉强地把自己被汗水黏住的长发拨开，要不是她见到吉尔伽美什时他那么端庄冷静，这会她肯定怀疑这人吃过药。

今晚一定是她此生经历过最激烈美好的一夜情，灯被关上了，房间陷入了黑暗之中，吉尔伽美什又插进了她水淋淋的甬道里，她发出了舒服的喟叹声，婉转地呻吟，高潮的余韵使得敏感酸痒的甬道有意识地抽紧，吮吸着塞进体内的阴茎，她在半梦半醒之间感受性爱的愉悦，用纤细柔软的肢体去摩擦男人紧实温暖的肌肉，一整个漫长的黑夜，她都沉溺在这种甘甜且美妙的梦里。

第二天早上，立香在一团乱的床单上睡得很沉，然而女佣一遍遍耐心地敲门，把她给吵醒了。

“先生在半个小时后要离开，”女佣细心又客气地提醒道，“请您务必抓紧时间起床洗漱，送他出门。”

经过了昨晚那样的激烈的情事，立香非常困倦，但既然她还能回忆得起昨晚，就证明她没有忘记吉尔伽美什的威慑力，所以尽管浑身松乏，她还是支撑着起来走向了浴室，两腿间腻滑的不适感提醒她昨天如何放浪形骸，算了，她不准备谴责自己了，没有哪个女人能在吉尔伽美什的床上保持矜持，把自己收拾整齐之后，她拖着脚步下了楼。

吉尔伽美什正坐在露台上喝着一杯咖啡，见到立香，他有点不悦地拧了一下眉头，“你太慢了。”

才过去一晚，立香就已经有些习惯他的挑剔了，“您要出门了吗？”她问，“请您捎带我一段路吧，到坡下就可以，那样我就能打车回家了。”

吉尔伽美什放下杯子，“你没必要回去拿东西，在这你用不上，之后让司机载你去罗迪欧大道买些必需品，对自己上心些。”

立香愣了一下，“您这是什么意思？”

吉尔伽美什眉眼间浮现出的一点不满很快就被一声嗤笑取代，“你就是事事都得让我教才行，是吗？”他斜睨了她一眼，只有他能把一个无礼的动作做得颇有挑逗意味，“听好了，我要在这里待上三个月，这段时间里，我身边需要一个固定的人作陪，你该感到荣幸，所以，把那身便宜货色换掉，把自己弄出点女人的样子，至少要让我能看得下去，明白了吗？”

立香还在消化他这段话的信息量，吉尔伽美什看了一眼表，站了起来，随意地吩咐：

“司机会送你去任何你想去的地方，但我回来的时候你必须保证自己留在这栋房子里，我不喜欢等，也不喜欢把同样的话说两遍。”

他说到这略一停顿，盯着她提醒：“我要出门了。”

吉尔伽美什说得另有深意，像是等待她去做什么一样，立香恍然大悟，但又有点不敢确定自己的揣测，她犹豫地走过去，吉尔伽美什站在原地没动，立香踮起脚，吉尔伽美什是绝对不会屈尊降贵地低下头配合的，她很小心地在他脸上亲了一下，然后后退了两步。

“就这样？”他似笑非笑地问她，“你以为这是什么哄小孩的晚安吻吗？”

他语调散漫，吊着那双摄人心魄的红眼睛垂眸看着她，仿佛一只狮子收敛起利爪，慵懒地等待爱抚和亲近，然而在立香看来，狮子若稍有不满，就会露出獠牙，把自己撕成碎片，虽然明知道吉尔伽美什在调教人，但是她不敢让他等太久，她鼓起勇气凑过去，双手搭在他肩膀上寻求一点依靠，吻了他的嘴唇一下，吉尔伽美什没有出声，她也就放心了不少，用舌尖去挑逗他的唇缝，加深了这个吻，吉尔伽美什搂住了她的腰，把她往上提了提，二人的舌尖纠缠在一起，不知羞耻的在明亮的大厅发出啧啧的水声，一吻结束后，吉尔伽美什松开她，立香竟踉跄了一下，双颊发热，意乱情迷。

吉尔伽美什戏谑地观察着她的反应，向她伸出手，她以为他还会吻自己，但吉尔伽美什只是在她青嫩的脸蛋上捏了一下，半是揶揄半是提醒地说：“在我面前，你要学会做个女人，而不是小女孩。”

说完他就匆匆离开了，立香又回到了床上，把脸蒙在被子里，睡意全无。

5.

那段日子的初期，快乐总归是居多的，吉尔伽美什并没有看起来那么可怕，他的规则颇多，立香从没见过像他那么尖锐的人，有好几次，立香听见他骂电话另一端的人是杂种，但她也从来没有见过像吉尔伽美什那么大方的人，他是一个矛盾的混合体，只是他怡然自得，并不觉得有问题，他很容易宽恕别人，并且从没有翻旧账的习惯，有时他也会耐心十足地跟她讲许多有意思的事情，并对她的无知和天真纵容地一笑。

立香猜测可能是因为这位主儿很了解，这世上根本没有人能让他完全满意，所以他不予追究。

有几个闲来无事的下午，吉尔伽美什亲自帮她挑选珠宝，对于珍贵且闪闪发亮的东西，他还是很感兴趣的，就像龙的眼睛总是盯紧财宝一样，挑选到最后，他让她把衣服脱光，白皙无瑕的肉体只留下那些昂贵又工艺繁复的项链，耳环，手镯和脚链做点缀，当他和她做爱时，那些宝石在她柔嫩的肌肤上闪烁着诱人的色泽，随着他的动作颠簸，璀璨生辉。

吉尔伽美什擅长调教人，一周的时间内，立香就把他的喜好和习惯记得分毫不差，他需要她伺候她，但不需要她像佣人那样伺候她，重要的是要让他感到放松和愉悦，吉尔伽美什看人的眼光很准，立香做得还算不错，有一回他突然来了兴致，把她拉到自己大腿上坐着，得到这种待遇，立香说话顿时变得结结巴巴，在他怀里不敢乱动，直到他玩够了才放过她。

他表现得挺喜欢她，偶尔也宠爱她，但立香仍然很有自知之明的认为，自己并不是吉尔伽美什喜欢的那个类型，因为吉尔伽美什压根就没有完全中意的类型，自身条件过于优越的人很容易对美人免疫，说得大不敬一些，大部分美女还没有吉尔伽美什本人光彩耀眼，显然后者也永远不会放低标准来妥协，所以吉尔伽美什反而看淡了那些俗套的规则，他随心所欲。

也许正是自己许多真实的反应取悦了他，也可能是他厌烦了其他女人接近他时总是怀揣不良动机，但是立香并不是很关心这些，她和他终有一日会分开，那会是这个故事合理且美好的结局，她会留下了一段回味无穷的记忆，在他停留期间，已经言明了只要她一个人作陪，所以她内心深处，总认为他对自己还有些不一样的感情。

之前已经说过了，吉尔伽美什性欲很旺盛，倒不是说对她的身体着迷，她令他很满意只是一部分原因，这个人的欲望就是很旺盛，而且他不爱压抑，如果他晚上留在这里，是一定会带着她上床做爱的，有一次立香特意留意了下时间，他们十点就上床了，中间断断续续地折腾着，到了快凌晨一点的时候，吉尔伽美什仍然显得精神抖擞，而她已经像是从水里捞出来的一样了。

她总是不能让他彻底尽兴，吉尔伽美什习惯性的嗤之以鼻了一下，但也不会难为他，关上灯，睡觉。

所以在这里，他当真就只要她一个人，这就更难得了，这等同于在说这段关系维持期间，他就只是她的。这种想法让她品到了一点甜。当然如果吉尔伽美什找了其他女人，立香自然会委婉地向他告别，然后离开他，有些底线不能触碰，她确实把自己放低了不少，至今也仍然在提醒自己这是一段你情我愿的亲密关系，但她绝不会接受对方滥交，说到底，她仍然非常介意自己在这段关系中的定位，她不敢问吉尔伽美什，只能努力从他们的关系中找出点真情实感来当精神寄托，就像她也是真心地为他着迷，喜欢他。

吉尔伽美什敏锐得发现了这一点，咬着她的耳朵告诉她：“要金子的女人好打发，不要金子的女人只会要得更多。”

她一听这话就抿着嘴巴笑了，动人的蓝眼睛波光粼粼，性爱的滋养和暗生的情愫让她变得柔情娇媚，“我为什么就不能想要在您身上寻求到同样的快乐和慰藉呢？”她问。

他听着，勾起了笑容，“好啊，你很放肆，但也很诚实。”

她情不自禁地凝望着他，日光照耀下，吉尔伽美什纯正灿烂的金发闪烁着夺目的光彩，因为迎着光的缘故，瞳仁凝缩成一线，眸子里只剩下鲜红一片，美得触目惊心，她越看就越是觉得这个男人惹人爱，等意识到自己的目光过于直白而痴迷时，立香急忙低下头，欲盖弥彰地去喝饮料。

吉尔伽美什笑话了她，他不喜欢遮遮掩掩，让她想看就看。

6.

The summer’s wild  
And I’ve been waiting for  
You all this time  
I adore you can’t you see  
You’re meant for me  
Summer’s hot but  
I’ve been cold without you  
I was so wrong not to tell  
I’m in regine tangerine dreams

即便是同床共枕，蜜里调油的时候，立香也想到了，他们终有一日会分离。

那会是这个故事合理的结局，虽然对她来说是有遗憾的，他会给她留下了一段回味无穷的记忆，也可能很长一段时间她都会想念他，人对于不能回首的风景会充满眷恋，但有太多现实因素横亘在他们之间，她不愿意去想，也绝不会去问吉尔伽美什什么，至少此时此刻，她觉得很快乐。

她的快乐被打碎在一个阳光明媚的上午，一天中最明亮温暖的时刻，想想很适合白日做梦的人醒来。

那天她只是去机场送一个朋友，她已经毕业了，如果不是因为遇到了吉尔伽美什，她本来也是要回日本去的，前一天晚上她确认了吉尔伽美什的日程，明天一整天他都不会在家，但他也特意叮嘱了她一句：“你下午最好一直在家里待着。”原因他没说。

立香原本是准备送完朋友就立刻回去的，吉尔伽美什的话她一向是很听的，但在机场门口，她有些意外地见到了吉尔伽美什本人，后者没有看到她，他的注意力完全放在身边的人那里。

她第一次见到恩奇都的时候，并没能立刻分辨出他的性别，只是第一时间联想到了美丽这个词汇，那是一个亭亭玉立的美人，几乎和吉尔伽美什一样高，但比起华艳的吉尔伽美什，他的衣着非常简单干净，像是无心在外貌上多做装点一般，一头浅绿色的长发自然垂下，象征着新生的颜色葱茏馥郁，天然去雕饰，他脸上带着自然恬淡的神色，就好像他根本不知道自己这么美，也不会引以为傲，这导致他显得不那么真实，很容易让人联想到人偶或精灵一类的存在。

她眼睁睁地看着这对璧人远去，一起走向吉尔伽美什停在外面的车，这世上有几个人值得吉尔伽美什亲自来接他呢？可能也只有这一位了，上车之前，吉尔伽美什说了些什么，那个绿头发的美人转过头，看着他微笑，温和的眸子里充满了包容和爱意，于是他们非常自然地接吻，并没有那么激烈情色，但绵长柔情，只是彼此珍视对方的人才会这样接吻，才会这样抚摸对方的脸颊，立香很清楚，因为吉尔伽美什摸她的时候，手只会伸向能挑逗她情欲的敏感地带，绝不会跟她温存。

奴隶和金主，或者一对爱侣，这二者的区别是显而易见的。

他们驱车远去，立香一个人留在原地，过了好一会她才发现自己在夏天手脚冰冷，浑身僵硬，而且神经质的咬紧牙关，接送她的司机见她久久没有出来便进去寻找，叫了她两声后，她才如梦初醒，魂不守舍地坐上车，回去了。

7.

那一天她是怎么回去的，路上司机跟她聊了什么，立香一点都记不清楚了，撞破那一幕之后，她从来没有感觉自己那么的像妓女。

可若是不像妓女，难道该像一个撞破男朋友出轨的女朋友吗？这样想着，她清苦地笑了。

如果自己真是妓女那倒好了，现在也不必那么挣扎了，然而她不是，但残酷的事实是，她自认为不是，但吉尔伽美什一直当她是。

在他面前，出于对他的喜爱和畏惧，她一直把姿态放低，她对他的爱和怕一样多，毕竟那可是吉尔伽美什，他就是一个有本事让人觉得在他面前卑躬屈膝是正常的家伙，现在想想，自己可能比站街的还不如的，至少前者目的明确，也有所收获，而她不要吉尔伽美什的钱，只是一味的希望能得到幻想中的感情，显然最后的结果是惨败，什么都没得到。

她想过最后会和他分开，分别时他能对她表现出一丝的温柔和不舍，这个故事就很圆满了，但没有想过只是在一起的短暂时间内，都不能得到一段完整幸福的回忆，看来想从吉尔伽美什身上寻求精神寄托和疑似爱情的事物太奢侈了，也可能他的王者之爱只配他身边的那个美人拥有，她只消看一眼，就能明白那两个人才是密不可分的关系，绝不仅仅是情与欲那么简单。

自己究竟算什么？她满心酸涩，扑到在床上，蜷缩成一团，对于吉尔伽美什这种人来说，真情挚爱显得那么不值一提，但对于她自己来说，这番感情至少不该被这样弃如敝履，她不是能够没心没肺享乐的人，也不是能够自欺欺人的人，认清楚自身存在的廉价之后，她就没有办法继续待在这座宫殿里，玩什么幻想游戏，她现在觉得那张跟吉尔伽美什翻云覆雨的豪华大床都不忍直视，他们换过多少张床单了？真是造孽。

她没什么需要收拾的行李，因为她从没有想过要带走吉尔伽美什买给她的奢侈品，如果他回家之后，能因为她的不告而别而雷霆震怒，那么她心里反而会有一丝安慰感。

她收拾起自己一厢情愿七零八散的自尊，用力推开卧室的大门，差点撞到了正准备进来的恩奇都漂亮的脸蛋。

“哎呀。”他轻轻地叫了一声，但并没有受冒犯的惊讶感。

“对不起。”立香的教养让她在第一时间道了歉，但看清楚来人的面孔，她的心又揪起来了。

近距离看着那张美得混淆性别的脸，实在是冲击不小，对方也正用那双澄净的翠眸盯着她看，立香僵硬地站在原地，她想找一个借口解释自己的存在，但大脑一片空白，她像等审判一样等着这个美人，现在她还是不知道来人是男是女，只知道他比任何男女都漂亮，她在等着对方质问她是谁。

她居然回答不上来这个问题，所以如果他这么问，她就回答什么都不是好了。

但是他并没有这样问她，而是很客气地给她让开了路，“你要出去吗？”他问。

她只能点头，他不斥责和质问她，她反而没法接话了。

“你准备去哪里？”他温和地问，“你的脸色很差劲，是生病了吗？”

她用一种可怜的，不知所措的神色看着他，不明白他为什么要这么问，他和吉尔伽美什无疑是伴侣关系，按理说对于另一半另找人的行为是不该容忍的，还是说这位美人并不清楚她天天晚上都在跟吉尔伽美什干什么……那自己更该在他得知真相前离开了。

“你还不知道我的名字，我是恩奇都，但是吉尔已经对我说起过你了，立香，”他立刻就击碎了立香这番自我解释，非常自然地和她说着话，“他还跟我说你今天会一直留在家里，那我只好一个人了。”

什么？他在说什么？这是什么意思？吉尔伽美什撒谎了吗？不应该，吉尔伽美什那么骄傲的人不可能会说谎，立香有点神经质地掏出手机看了一眼，想看看自己是不是漏掉了吉尔伽美什的分手短信，并没有。

“我不太明白……”她嚅嗫着。

“我理解，吉尔不喜欢跟别人解释什么，但他跟我说过，你已经答应这几个月都陪着他了，”他说到这，很轻地笑了一下，“体察他的心情不太容易，照顾他很累吧。”

“我要走了。”她生硬地说，不想再思考恩奇都是什么意思，那时她不了解他，并不懂他的心思有多纯粹，在立香身上还存在着一些傲气和独立性，对一个男人的迷恋并不能完全让她忘记这些，当这两种感情受挫之后，她的廉耻心就被激发了出来。

“我现在已经没必要留在这里了，你和他……对不起，我真的什么都不知道，请转告他我走了。”

恩奇都理解了她的要走是再也不回来了，所以他提醒她：“最好不要这样，吉尔回来看不见你，肯定是要生气的，你还是不要激怒他了，立香。”

他的语气就好像他是真的不理解她为什么要这样做一样，还夹带规劝的意味，但此时此刻，吉尔伽美什的名字最不能被提及，她赶紧低头转身，两颗眼泪就止不住地从眼眶里滑落，砸在了一尘不染的瓷砖上。

恩奇都露出了有些惊讶的表情。

8.

“激怒他？”她仓促地擦了一下眼睛，“我最不愿意做的事就是惹他不高兴，这段时间以来我已经履薄冰地同他相处了，他有一堆毛病！我做了很多从前不可能做的事，只是为了讨他一点喜欢，我竭尽所能了，但吉尔伽美什就是有着轻易让人摔下去的本事，我要离开，是因为我实在找不到什么理由能自圆其说，让我待在这里，假装认为他需要我，对他来说，我能发挥的作用就是在床上，他跟你说过没有？我是他在第五大道上买来的，哦不对，我没要过他的钱。”

“说过，我了解，”恩奇都很诚实地点头，“他对我说的很详细，我们无话不谈。”

立香快喘不上气了，“他跟你说过，你也知道，那你何必还问我为什么要走？在这里的应该是你们，不该有一个——”她有点崩溃，找不到形容，情急之下口不择言起来：“天哪，难道你是性冷淡，唯独在床上无法配合他？所以吉尔伽美什才找人的吗？”

“没这回事，”恩奇都回答，“我和吉尔认识之后就没有见过他找人作陪了，以前他的确声色犬马，那也是好久之前的事了……现在你是头一个，既然他要你答应一直陪着他，所以你肯定做了不少令他高兴的事。”

立香在一个小时后切身体会到了恩奇都口中的’没这回事’是多么具有说服力，但那是之后发生的事了。

她沉溺于自身的情绪中，没有发现这这一系列的互动中，恩奇都的脾气好得要命，一点都没有跟她生气，她只注意到他确实是一门心思的为吉尔伽美什着想，但没有发现，从始至终，恩奇都一直是有点新奇的，认真的品味着她所流露出的感情，虽然有悲伤和愤怒的苦楚，但他觉察得出那并非是阴暗的，丑恶的情绪，所以他态度平静，继续等着聆听她说话。

她也确实对着恩奇都衷肠尽诉了，因为根本没有其他能够让她诉说这些感情的对象了，吉尔伽美什肯定不行，哪怕她心中万千涟漪都是因他而起，她最怕听到他不屑的冷笑声，但恩奇都听得非常专注，这段时间以来，她时而失魂落魄，自怨自艾，深感自己不够漂亮，也不够风情，没有资格去站在吉尔伽美什这样的男人身边，更不该肖想他能多宠爱自己，但时而，她也会带着点沾沾自喜的羞涩去审视镜子里的自己，年轻的肌肤，缎子一样的长发，反复回味他对她的一言一行，吉尔伽美什并不是个粗鲁的人，也很擅长调情，能说出不少让她心脏狂跳，浮想联翩的话来，那些甜蜜的激情使她忐忑不安，在偶尔几个他不回来的夜晚辗转反侧，悄悄抚摸着他枕过的位置，因为他睡在她身边时她并不敢随意触碰他。 

她吐辞酸楚又甜美，不断深呼吸的小动作和丝丝入扣的心碎表情打动了他，说完之后，她精疲力尽地倚靠在墙上，低垂的视线中，看到恩奇都伸出他那双手指纤长，骨节精致的手，轻轻地拉住了她，她的手是冰凉的，但他是永恒的温暖，他穿插过她的指缝，一点点扣紧她的五指，低头细细地端详着她的眼睛，最后他得到了自己的答案：

“对不起，我没有想到，”他缓缓地说，“原来你是真挚的，不求回报的喜爱着他，要我告诉他吗？”

她已经不再怀疑，或者说也无力去思考恩奇都是不是出于善意才这么说的，她只是摇着头，“千万不要。”

“吉尔能被人这样喜爱，我很高兴。”他神态静谧，嘴角噙着笑容，眼中闪烁着感动的情绪，“能够这样喜爱他的人太少了，除了我之外，只有西杜丽了，大部分人对他只有敬畏，没有爱意。”

她太伤心了，都来不及思考一下恩奇都的话，就说道：“他那样的人怎么会缺乏别人的喜爱？”

“会的，”恩奇都心无城府地眨了一下美丽的眼睛，“虽然我很爱他，但我也知道，他并不是个讨人喜欢的人。”

仔细想想说得也对……她这会明明难过得要命，但听到恩奇都的话又忍不住想要笑，矛盾了半天后，她最终只是抬起头，看着恩奇都苦笑了一下。

如果那个时候她没有抬头去看他，只是自顾自地走掉，就像每一个失恋后落荒而逃的人那样，也许后面的一切都不会发生了。

很长一段时间之后，她回想起自己和他们从相识到相处的一幕幕场景，回忆究竟从哪一个节点内心的感情开始崩坏和扭曲，她都会说，是从看向恩奇都的那个瞬间开始，吉尔伽美什给她请过一个有着蜜色肌肤，玫瑰色嘴唇的心理医生，是个阿拉伯美女，说着一口流利的英语和立香交谈，询问她为什么郁郁寡欢，立香则回答她：“如果你会把我们谈话的内容如实告诉吉尔伽美什，那我就什么真话都不会对你说。”

回到眼下正在发生的，她看到恩奇都翠色的眸子清澈的，柔软地凝视着她，里面几乎要飘出花朵和草木的清香，他的外貌与神态，连动听的声音都是雌雄莫辨的，正因为混淆了性别，才会具备超脱常识的美丽，她越是想要努力去分辨，只有越来越深陷于他的魅力。

“所以，不要伤心了，眼泪也应该是珍贵之物才对。”

恩奇都用自己最擅长的方式安慰了她。

9.

吉尔伽美什是勾引人灵魂的春药，集造物主奢侈的恩宠于一身。

他亲爱的朋友，比他有过之而无不及。

恩奇都那件松松垮垮的纯白衬衫一脱就掉，露出一身光洁如玉的皮肉，立香敛住呼吸，目不转睛地看着他低头一脸认真地解开皮带的白金搭扣，很快就把自己脱得一丝不挂，当他挨近过来时，带来一阵包含着肉体温暖的花草馨香，残余的一丝理智让她想推开恩奇都，但伸出的手触摸到了他细腻温暖的皮肤时，她忍不住轻轻地抚摸他的肌理，恩奇都纵容地拉起她的双手放在自己腰侧，就像在鼓励她索取一个拥抱，而拥抱这种动作，是从来不存在与她和吉尔伽美什的床笫之间的，所以她有些小心的收拢手臂，环紧他的身体，拥抱到了非比凡人的冰肌玉骨后，一种原始的渴望和爱意从心底油然而生，又全部化为了温暖的幸福，就像拥抱着这个人就得到了洗礼和超脱，摆脱了世间洪流的烦恼，不为其他，只因为恩奇都的存在过于美妙。

恩奇都却感觉她拥抱自己的方式就像少女拥抱一只刚出生的羔羊，充满了爱惜，却又不敢用力的压抑着，他不禁有些品味出吉尔伽美什之前对他说过的，这个女孩子还算惹人怜爱的意思了，在面对吉尔伽美什时，她也许很谦卑，但这种谦卑并没有冲淡她身上的性魅力，而她浑然不觉，想必自己的挚友就是看上了这珍贵的一点，才会允许她留驻在自己身旁，毕竟……恩奇都动作轻柔地把她从衣服里剥出来，凝目看着她身上一些性爱留下的痕迹，都来自他亲爱的吉尔。

恩奇都拉着她平躺下来，修长四肢舒展开来，像一篇被摊开的情色小说，供她自由的翻阅探索，这个时候已经无法悬崖勒马了，她盐湖一样润湿的眸子里浮现出单纯而迷醉的神态，又全部落在了恩奇都眼底，他心领神会地引导她分开双腿骑在自己身上，完完全全的俯视着他，尽情抚摸他的皮肤，他在冲她微笑，宽容又神圣，二人接吻的时候，立香的脑袋里回响着被放大的湿润的水声，她同样湿润的下体紧贴着恩奇都的性器官，此刻才意识到从生殖角度来讲，他也是男性。

但是她已经不那么在乎了。

恩奇都的性器官很干净，顶端泛着情色的薄红，和他秀丽的外貌不同，这根漂亮的想让人立刻含住的阴茎尺寸仍然可观，他扶着她的腰让她一点点坐下去，性器顶开闭合的花唇，被又湿又热的阴道完全包裹住，在他脑海内唤起了一丝被抚慰的怀念，立香遵从本能起伏着身体，让恩奇都硬热的性器一次次贯穿自己潮湿的身体，欢愉的快感潮水一般的淹没了她的肢体和感官，她终于也能够理解为何在古代，神妓为何会受到至高无上的崇拜。

她高潮的时候浑身颤抖着，湿热的肉壁痉挛着绞紧了深埋在体内的阴茎，恩奇都没有动，只是揽着她盈盈一握的腰肢帮她稳定身体，让她不受阻碍地沉浸在这份快乐中，待到她完全瘫软下来，他才改变了姿势让她放松地躺在床上，自己伏在她身上和她细密地接着吻，清泉一样的声音流淌过她的心魄，他说：“我们继续。”

吉尔伽美什是个性欲旺盛的人，但恩奇都似乎根本不知道什么叫做停下，也根本不会感到疲倦。

他会在她高潮时抚摸着她张开的大腿，温柔地帮助她延长性爱的快感，也会耐心地等待她的不应期过去，然后轻巧地托住她的背脊，把她抱起来，立香能感受到他虽然看起来削瘦苗条，但那具精致如瓷人偶的身体实则很有力气，能随意地把她轻拿轻放，帮助她换一个姿势，重新把自己插进去，而她敏感的反应就好像他每一次都是第一次进入她的身体，他的性器永远那么炙热硬挺，充盈她空虚的身体和灵魂，恰到好处的按摩每一处能让她快乐的敏感地带，她用身体贪婪地绞紧恩奇都的阴茎，在他一下接一下的抽插中被搅成了一汪春水，他绿色的长发垂下来，不自知地挑逗她的肌肤，而她快活得灵魂都在战栗，情到深处不禁痴痴地望着他喃喃自语：

“你好厉害，你真好……”

他听后莞尔，轻轻地把长发拨到耳后，把这句赞扬当成了她在表达喜爱之情，兼具了人性淫糜和自然纯粹的美貌面孔流露出了非常可爱的微笑，她神魂颠倒，把自己金发赤瞳的情人忘到了九霄云外，更忘记和自己情人天造地设的正是此刻和她巫山云雨的美人，这一切是否颠倒错乱，是否寡廉鲜耻，这种种的思绪都烟消云散。

她任由自己深陷于醉死温柔乡的安乐之中。

10.

藤丸立香做了一个梦。

梦里吉尔伽美什像大多数遭背叛的男人惩罚荡妇一样，抓住她的头发把她从床上扯下来，拖着她往屋外面走，路过中庭的时候，她看到傍晚的天空呈现出梦幻的蓝紫色，梦幻得不适合发生偷奸与凶杀这样的賍事，吉尔伽美什一路把她拽到泳池旁，沉着脸一言不发地杀人放血，她鲜红的血融化在蓝色的池水里，也晕染成了安详的蓝紫。

至少这个梦里，她爱吉尔伽美什爱得死去活来，所以眼泪和血一起流。

“我没有想做那种事的，但是我怎么办？”她上气不接下去地哽咽，“他太漂亮了。”

然后她醒来了，醒来后的立香发现刚才的梦并非虚假，而是一个预言，因为接下来那个梦境就要成为现实了。

恩奇都安安静静地躺在她身边，根本没睡，他摆弄着自己绿色的发梢，看到她醒来了，他转身侧躺面向她问道：“你好点了吗，立香？”

她迟钝的大脑开始艰难的运转，天哪，为什么这个人还躺在自己身边？为什么自己还躺在这里没有离开？如果恩奇都能像大多数酣战过后的男人那样去洗澡，这会她也就可以裹紧衣服，借着水声偷偷离开了，她这样想着，也就真的这么问了，恩奇都眨着眼睛回答：“我并没有怎么出汗。”

冰肌玉骨清无汗，放在他身上并不是什么夸张的形容，她从床上爬起来，身体还有些绵软，但脑神经很麻木，人在铸下弥天大错之后就会这样，因为无法补救，所以连思考都是多余，唯一值得庆幸的是，吉尔伽美什说过今晚不回来了，所以这档子事好歹还能拖到明早再见光，恩奇都本来趴在床上看着她，见她又在重复穿衣服的动作，不禁疑惑地问：

“立香，你生气了吗？”

见她摇头，恩奇都又说：“你很伤心，我只是想安慰你。”

她哀伤地望着他， “你不要告诉我，你经常用这种方式安慰别人。”

“怎么会呢？”他笑了，“只有吉尔和你，但在很久之前，我曾经被一个人这样安慰过，是她启蒙了我的知性与感情，至今我仍然会效仿她的做法，我认为这样没什么不好的，刚才立香也很舒服吧？那是我最擅长的方式。”他说完，脸上竟带了点晶莹的天真。

“那你呢？”她忽然认真地询问起他来，“我有让你开心吗？”

恩奇都点着头，“是的。”

“那就好，如果对你来说我还发挥了这种用处，那我真的很欣慰，”听起来很像气话，但其实是立香的真心话，恩奇都是真诚的，她也希望能回报他一点什么，“但我真的必须走了。”

“你到底是怎么啦？”他善良地问。

立香也就是在此刻发现，恩奇都的思维其实和普通人不太一样，他是个纯然的人，并不受凡俗定义上的束缚，不了解也不在乎常规，但是她来不及跟他细细解释，一个正常的，有底线的人是无法接受这种错乱的两性关系的，所以立香只能告诉他：“是我自己有问题，我没有办法面对。”

恩奇都歪着漂亮的脑袋，他不是很能理解她的矛盾和苦恼。

穿戴整齐后，她折返回他的身边，恩奇都只穿了上衣，松垮的白衬衫包裹着洁白的身体，他独自坐在床边的样子看起来孤独又无辜，立香在他脚边屈膝跪伏，短暂地握住了他的手。

“你很好，你是完美的，你这么好，我一辈子都忘不了，”她说着，又感到了酸楚，但她忍住了，“我是替我自己感到难堪，感到不可饶恕，吉尔伽美什回来也许会杀了我，出于我对他的感情，唯独不想死在他手里。”

听到她赞美自己时他还是带着笑意的，但听到后半段就开始摇头，“不会，但他回来看不到你才会气死。”

她忧伤地一笑，“对他来说我没有那么重要。”

“立香，”恩奇都的指尖很温柔地抬起她的下巴，“面对不想要的东西，吉尔是绝不会留一点情面的，如果他讨厌你，你会在第一时间知道，既然他开口要求了，就证明他需要你留在这里陪他，刚开始我请你留下，只是因为我不想看见他有丝毫的不开心，但现在请求你留下，是因为我理解了吉尔为什么选择你，我们总是意见一致。”

“你要相信我，”他说，“我了解他就像他了解我一样，我们从来不会做对方认为错误的事情。这是我和他的默契。”

“所以你不明白，你们之间是不应该有第三个人去影响的，之前就当做我一厢情愿，但现在，你才是应该站在他身边的人，我从来没有过……”从来没有认为自己有资格和他在一起。

短暂的沉默之后，恩奇都露出困惑的笑容，他非常不理解地问：“这为什么会影响我和吉尔的关系？”

面对她的惊讶，他平静地缓缓吐字：“能够影响我和他，把我们分开的，只有世上的生老病死而已。”

11.

恩奇都说出那句话后，立香确实是被感动了的，而且是真正的，发自内心想要为这种超越友情和爱情的特殊关系去献花的感动。

这感动中甚至有一部分是在慨叹，自己居然能够见证冷酷无情的世上还有这么一种感情的存在，那句著名的台词是怎么说的来着？’真爱是少数的，你必须接受，它可能永远不会降临在你身上。’她第一次听到这句台词时是个比现在更年少的小女孩，但她深以为然，并且落了泪，如今，尽管真爱仍没有发生在她身上，但她亲眼看到了另一种比所谓的真爱更加深沉和包容的存在，说到底，真爱这一概念也只是凡人定义的感情，无论是吉尔伽美什还是恩奇都，都并不在凡俗人的范围之内，所以在这二人面前，情爱都显得浅薄庸俗。

不过稍加冷静之后，她想到，即便恩奇都是这么想的，吉尔伽美什可未必，按照她对后者的了解，这个人应该是非常厌恶他人染指自己的所有物了，自己不会影响到他们，但不代表吉尔伽美什会不过问她的罪责，如果吉尔伽美什说出’你算什么？也敢碰他？’这样的话来，她一定会很想死。

她想起自己看过的电影里的一个片段，一个女人爱上了一个杀手，但从未获得过他的爱情，某天杀手被人追杀，为了不暴露身份和痕迹，决定杀掉这个深爱自己的女人，而这个女人不能接受自己深爱的人竟然要杀死自己，所以抢在杀手开枪前跳楼自杀了。

她当时只觉得那个女人过于可悲，现在却是能够理解她的心情。

然而刚走到大门口，就迎面撞上了正走进来的吉尔伽美什。

“去哪？”他冷冷地盯着她，眼睛红得令人发毛，“我说过的话你忘了？”

喉咙像是被扼紧了一样失去声音，她站在原地，脸色煞白，深刻地体会到了血液发冷的不适感，过了很久她才干涩地吐字：“你不是说今晚不回来了吗？”

多么标准的罪犯台词。

“哦，”他声音放得又轻又冷，蛇一样贴着她背脊往上钻，“所以，你是准备去做什么？”

“我……我想回家，”随即考虑到吉尔伽美什一开始对她提出的要求，她又补充，“只是回家整理一下东西，太久没清理过了，一定很脏……”

她不觉得自己紧张的表情和吞吞吐吐的话语能骗过吉尔伽美什，一阵煎熬的沉默过去之后，她听到头顶吉尔伽美什带着冷笑意味的声音：“走，我带你回去。”

他手指上还挂着自己Lamborghini的钥匙，似乎真打算用那辆全球限定版的金色跑车送她一程，但立香对于吉尔伽美什还算了解，这个男人是料定了她根本不是要回家或者根本不敢让他送才这么说的，她本来是准备回去后直接定最近的航班飞回日本，但最近的航班也保不齐要耽搁上一两天，她又怎么敢让吉尔伽美什知道她住在哪里？

仔细回想，在这段关系中，她曾经有无数个机会可以抽身而退，但她都不够坚定，她总是动摇，也会为自己的动摇寻找借口，待到她下定决心的时候，却早已无路可退

见到她站在原地不动，吉尔伽美什微微扬眉，“改变主意了？那就回去。”

他说完也不等她辩解，抓住了她纤细的手臂，迈开步子拉着她往屋里走，立香被拖得一个踉跄，差点扑到吉尔伽美什身上。

她嘴上虽然不敢抗议，但出于求生本能，身体却极不听话，哪怕被拖着也忍不住地想要退缩，这样一来，吉尔伽美什少不得要用上点力气去拉拽，二人就这样拖拖拉拉地走到了中庭，吉尔伽美什终于耐心告罄，他转过身看着她，危险地眯起了赤色的眼睛，这是发怒的前兆，立香像个小猫一样缩了缩脖子，胆怯地等着他开口，果不其然，他一字一句地说：“忤逆我，你好大的胆子。”

说起来这还是第一次她惹他不高兴，吉尔伽美什下了最后通牒：“现在坦白你反常的原因，也许我还可能宽恕你。”

起先他脸上还带着一贯的轻蔑，仿佛等到她坦白之后，他就会嘲笑她的害怕根本是多此一举，他完全不在乎，但随着立香越来越沉默，吉尔伽美什的脸色也越来越阴沉，好巧不巧，他们此刻正站在泳池旁，心有戚戚的立香扫了一眼天色，并没有梦幻的蓝紫色，天已经完全黑下来了，泳池宽阔的水面幽深阴森，勾起了她许多不好的回忆。

吉尔伽美什盯着她步步紧逼，扑面而来的压迫感令她一直后退到了水的边缘，要不是他还抓着她的手臂，她就要掉下去了，而他随时都可能松开手。

她很认命，在他面前，她从未能上去过，一直都是底端的存在，吉尔伽美什的存在就是为了提醒凡人杂种永远是杂种，永远不可能跟王者比肩，见不到他还好，一旦见识过，那种落差感终生都不可能消弭。

“说话。”他不耐烦地摇晃了她一下，立香打了个抖，不完全因为吉尔伽美什，她怕水。

恩奇都像个救世主一样适时的出现了，他呼唤了吉尔伽美什一声，他一出声，吉尔伽美什躁动的怒火就神奇的被平复了一半，涌现出的负面情绪化为一声压抑在鼻腔里的冷哼，他放开了她，冷淡地抱起双臂，显然放开并不代表准备就此放过，恩奇都对于他的脾气早就习以为常，不紧不慢地走到他身边，微妙的隔开了他们二人，也把立香挡在了身后。

“吉尔，你回来的很是时候，”他面带微笑，对于吉尔伽美什把她拦住了感到欣慰，然后他又说：“要是没有一回来就发脾气就好了……你别吓唬她了，还是我来说吧。” 

恩奇都三言两语就能做到立香怎么努力都做不到的事，吉尔伽美什对着她一扬下巴，冷冷地命令：“你进去，老实点，叫女佣把酒和杯子拿到外面来。”

“去吧，立香。”恩奇都温柔地推了她一下。

吉尔伽美什见状，脸色已有了三分了然，不过立香没有留意到这点，她匆忙狼狈地从他身边跑过去了，回到屋里后半天才想起来吩咐拿酒的事，好在女佣足够机灵，已经给送过去了，她这才喘上来一口气。

立香回望了一眼落地窗外吉尔伽美什和恩奇都相对而坐的画面，吉尔伽美什任何时候都显得与周围的一切格格不入，但唯独和恩奇都待在一起时才是平和的，褪去了惯有的凌厉与高傲，原来他也能展现出普通的一面，她呆呆地看着他们，并不关心他们谈话的内容，只是想着聆听一个心爱的声音的诉说一定是件温柔又甜蜜的事情，回过神来时，她才发现自己的手一直死死的攥紧着裙角，无法从之前的状态中缓和过来。

他们大概聊了半个小时，立香看得出，后半段交谈已经与她无关了，因为他们的神态已经趋于放松，甚至是愉快的，过了一会后，恩奇都走了进来。

“已经没事了，”他和颜悦色地对立香说，“去和吉尔聊聊吧，他有话想对你说。”

她去了，吉尔伽美什罕见的，主动为她倒了一杯酒让她坐下，他的脸色非常平静，不像有情绪波动的痕迹，立香不安地接过来，捧在手心里，吉尔伽美什也无意去观察她的反应，他都没有在看她，只是自顾自地给她讲述了一段往事。

这段非比寻常的亲密关系是恩奇都开的头，吉尔伽美什这样告诉她，在以往他们就已经形影不离足够亲近了，恩奇都就像是命运赠与他的最珍贵的礼物，他们初次相见的场景就像个神话故事的序章，吉尔伽美什认定了他是世上唯一能够理解他的，有资格与自己并肩而立的挚友，而在从前，他是从未想过世上还能够出现这种人，他们二人爱重彼此胜于一切，也正因如此，情欲反而显得很浅薄，心灵的充盈远胜过肉体的欲望，吉尔伽美什反而没想过要跟这个超凡脱俗的美人发生更近一步的关系，是恩奇都开的头。

那个开端也并不是什么花前月下浪漫庄重的场面，恩奇都做起这种事来非常自然，没人比他更纯洁，也没人比他更熟练，那是一个非常炎热的午后，吉尔伽美什的居所却百年难得一见的停电了，他的宫殿确实是有百年历史的王室居所，彰显主人的身份贵重，但内里再奢华精致，也保不齐线路老化的情况偶尔发生，彻底修复需要两个小时的时间，可半个小时后屋子内就热得像蒸笼，他懒得换衣服外出，昏昏欲睡地泡在泳池里，喝光了杯子最后一口冰酒之后，恩奇都下了水，一圈波纹安静地荡漾开来，拂过吉尔伽美什的身体，恩奇都想喝酒，却抓过一个空空如也的瓶子，他拖长了音抱怨“吉尔——”，吉尔伽美什却为无聊地笑了，故意当着恩奇都的面咬住竹签上的青橄榄，他没有想到的是，恩奇都会凑过来抢他含在嘴巴里的果实。

那是他们第一次接吻，混合着清新的酸涩与甘甜，温度炎热，恩奇都的唇舌却湿凉柔软，令他变得渴望起来，他们在水中做爱，直到电路恢复运转都没有结束，令吉尔伽美什惊讶的是，恩奇都很擅长此道，无论在上在下，后来他问起过恩奇都，究竟是从哪里学来了这些，但恩奇都只是摇头，他的记忆在遇到吉尔伽美什之前是一片空白，吉尔伽美什因此愈发坚信，恩奇都正是为了与自己相遇而存在的，

“性爱和战斗，是他最擅长最精通的两件事，还在乌鲁克的时候，我每个月都会找几个训练有素的佣兵来给他练手，然后支付那些人高额医药费，我刚遇到他的时候他像一个刚受启蒙的人类，至今为止，仍有一些天真和野蛮残留在他身上，但是那些事都无关紧要，我不在乎。”

吉尔伽美什一口气说完了这么多话，在立香的认识中这还是头一回，他饮尽了杯中酒，若有所思地沉下眼神，与之其他人来讲，和某人发生肉体关系代表着二人之间的联系更加紧密，或者说被赋予了另一层意义，但肉体关系与之他们二人来讲，反而更像是水到渠成，锦上添花的存在，他们之间的关系未受到任何影响，只是多了做爱的部分而已。

“所以，你没必要害怕，恩奇都已经对我说过了，”吉尔伽美什看着她说，眼神淡淡的，“是他就没关系，你拒绝不了他，这我一点都不意外。”

过了很久，立香才动了动嘴唇：“如果是跟别人呢？”

“如果你是跟别人，我会把你的皮剥了，”他轻描淡写地说：“你现在做我的人，要学会把腿夹紧。”

那绝对不是恐吓或者玩笑，吉尔伽美什干得出这种事来。

立香久久地凝视着他，忽然开口对吉尔伽美什说道：“其实我非常怕水。”

吉尔伽美什看向她，不解她怎么会突然提起这个话题。

这是她唯一一次跟他坦白了关于自己的某个秘密：“我不会游泳，小时候失足落水过，差点淹死，但是抢救回来了，所以我非常怕水，但是刚才，即使快掉下去了，我也不敢抱住你。”

她不确定那一瞬间吉尔伽美什脸上是否掠过了一丝动容，也可能是一种夹带着愤怒的困惑和不满，但那些情绪波动都太微小，也可能只是错觉罢了。

因为吉尔伽美什终究没有对此回应她一个字。

回到室内之后，恩奇都已经坐在餐桌前等着他们吃晚餐了，得知她仍然按照之前约定那样，会留在自己挚友的身边，他脸上露出了微笑。

“你不走了，真好，”他语气柔和，目光率真，“我就知道，吉尔说的话你会听进去的。”


End file.
